


Dear Aguri

by Lillydoesfanficstuff



Series: AssClass Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Korosensei trying to cope, Minor Character Death, Soulmate AU, angsty? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydoesfanficstuff/pseuds/Lillydoesfanficstuff
Summary: In which Korosensei uses a notebook to cope with being unable to talk to his soulmate.
Relationships: Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Series: AssClass Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198679
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dear Aguri

He couldn’t really remember when he’d gotten his first soul message from her, he was always busy, always working. They just, started appearing, on his arms, or his ankles. Questions, and lots of them. 

He knew his soulmate’s name long before he’d even started calling himself The Reaper. Aguri Yukimura. It was such a pretty name. He was sure she was a pretty girl too.

He’d never meet her though. Assassins don’t get happy endings, they don’t get soulmates. 

That’s why he ignored every message from her. He wrote them down of course, always telling himself he’d respond when he wasn’t so busy, when he had a pen on him. Lying to himself of course. He knew deep down that he couldn’t involve her in his life. He loved her far too much for that. 

She was a teacher, she told him. He’d scoffed when she had written asking what he did for work. Poor girl, being fated to a world renowned assassin. 

They really did have the worst luck as a couple...  
-

A peaceful Saturday, Korosensei sighed to himself, twiddling a pen between his tentacles, eyes drifting over to his desk drawer, where he kept his favourite notebook. He glanced around, double and triple checking that no one was around. Even though it was the weekend, something usually happened to disturb his peace.

Phew, no ones around.

He made his way over to the desk, and pulled out the small purple notebook, and removed the elastic string holding it shut, and with his free arm, grabbed a pen, before sitting down in his seat, ready to read. 

“Hello soulmate! I’m Aguri Yukimura, what’s your name?” 

The first message he’d received from her. He smiled softly as he thought back on it, and he began to write back, in the space under the notepad. 

He’d tried to write on his tentacles to cope with the loss of his soulmate, but the ink just got absorbed.

“My name is Korosensei.” 

Alright, next question. He looked down the page.

“I work as a teacher, but I also help out in a lab nearby. What do you do for work?”

“I’m also a teacher, I teach Class 3-E and Kunugigaoka Middle School.” 

He could feel himself smiling from the pride he felt towards his students, and he knew that his Aguri felt the same pride, even if she wasn’t with them anymore. Their students. 

“Do you have any siblings? I’ve got a younger sister, she’s an actress.” 

“No, but I consider my students to be my family. I’m very proud of your sister too. She’s grown to be a fine young woman. You’d be proud of her too.”

His tentacle was starting to ache from holding the pen, so he put it down for a second, and began to lean back in his chair, getting comfy as he flipped through the lined pages, reading every question he’d left unanswered for so many years. 

“Do you like graphic tees? I’ve recently been loving them.”

“What were you like in school? Were you well behaved or a delinquent? My students are a mix, to be honest.”

“What’s your favourite food? I hope one day you’ll respond to me...”

The pang of guilt from the last one caused him to put the notebook down, massaging his temples as he frowned. If he knew how things would have ended between them, he would have responded. 

He missed her dearly. Even if the time they spent face to face wasn’t very long, and even if she didn’t know he was her soulmate. It was for the best that she didn’t know that the man she was fated to was a cold blooded killer, as well as the man she was helping experiment on. 

He felt the trail of wetness sliding down his face before he realised that he was upset. He reached over to grab a tissue to wipe his face, sniffling a little as he did so, wiping away the streak of mucus staining his face. He must look a right mess, it’s a good thing his students weren’t here to see him this vulnerable.

Well, it would be a good moment to assassinate him. But that’s besides the point. 

He scrunched the tissue up, and placed it in the waste paper bin, before turning back to the notebook. 

“Dear Aguri, my favourite food is anything sweet, my class have used my sweet tooth against me many times. They know me well.” 

Alright, onto the next question...

“I do like graphic tees, I think they looked great on you. They suited you.” 

Despite how comforting this was, like having a conversation with an old friend, there was something nagging at the back of his mind, telling him that this was a meaningless and useless activity, which was true, she would never read his answers.

Aguri was already dead. 

He failed his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really bad at writing angst but I just had this idea and it wouldn’t leave me be ;3;


End file.
